Along with the recent rise in popularity of jogging there has emerged some of the less desirable aspects of the sport such as the limitations caused by inclement weather and extremes in air temperatures, and the injuries to the lower extremities associated with jogging on hard and semi-hard surfaces.
As a result there has been increasing use of the in-place jogging apparatus which resembles a small trampoline suitable for use by one person.
However, the exercise and health benefits that can be derived from use of such in-place jogging devices have not been made readily available to the traveling person who must stay at hotels and motels. This is because of the floor space requirements called for by conventional in-place jogging devices.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a wall-mounted in-place jogging device that can be locked into a storage position which is off the floor and adjacent the wall, and that can be unlocked and rotated to an in-use position on the adjacent floor while remaining securely attached to the wall-mount.
It is another object of the invention to provide a wall-mounted in-place jogging device the use of which is controlled by a coin operated lock mechanism.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a jogging device that incorporates instrumentation for measurement of performance and bodily response of the exercising person.